Cloud and Rain Kuma to Ame
by Aihsatan-Ellimac
Summary: Ginger, a beautiful cloud fairy, always had deep feelings for her fellow fairy the handsome Turmeric, a cloud fairy. She love him so much that it pains her. She cries. She strives to confess her feeling. what would he do? Read on!


_**A/N: I'm back with another fanfic pairing that I love. Ginger and Turmeric from the anime ' A little snow fairy Sugar '. I know some would not consider them as a couple because of the lack of affection between them but for the fact that they look good together I made this special for them. And also Ginger truly likes Turmeric so much. Anyway let us just experience the different spice than will happen to them in this story. Hehe.. This is a one shot only. This was written April 19**__**th**__** of the year 2009.**_

_**Hajimemashou..!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Chiisana Mahou Tsukai Sugar or any of its adorable characters. **_

_**One shot Fanfic Title: Cloud and Rain. Kuma to Ame.**_

_**Brief summary: Ginger, a beautiful cloud fairy, always had deep feelings for her fellow fairy the handsome Turmeric, a cloud fairy. She silently observes him. Listens to him whenever he has an interesting story to tell about his experiences and his wish to create the most wonderful and prefect cloud in the sky. Will she be able to confess to him her hidden affection? Will he love her back? Read on!**_

Ginger, the beautiful rain fairy that the great Choro-sama adores, stares silently at the busy cloud fairy Turmeric while he creates beautiful clouds in the bright sunny sky. He was almost like an artist painting in a blank canvas, she then talks to herself.

'There he goes again, quiet as ever. Adoring his most precious clouds in the sky. How I wish I was also a cloud for him to be stared like that..' she said a soft sigh she blurted out.

" Yosh! Finished..!" he said wiping a small drop of sweat on his forehead.

" are you finished..?" she inquired while standing up from her sit.

" hai! Time for me to go to the next town. Ja ne..' he replied while lowly flying his way towards the direction of the next town.

" Ha..? Chotto matte.." was the only words that came out from her before she can even reply to his farewell.

Disappointment evident from her entire face. She pouts her lips as she fly towards a nearest tree. From there she comfortably sits her self in hand her lovely violin.

She sighs in sadness.

" As always I was again completely ignored by him. He never cared to even just a small short time to listen to me.." she said as she sadly glanced at the cloud in the sky.

Just like any adult fairy Ginger had always been a hardworking and responsible one. She hated it whenever she was bothered on her job.

She sat silently on the tree and played her most favorite piece on her violin. Seconds later tiny droplets of water, which resembled like teardrops, started to pour heavily from the dark clouded sky.

She heard lots of people running to shed for cover. She heard the children laughs from the enjoyment on playing on the rain.

Rain had always been a symbol for sadness because it is always linked on crying.

Sadness, it was the definite feeling that was conquering her whole self right now. Her heart in pain, a small difficulty in breathing was slowly creating inside.

Suddenly her hand stopped. The beautiful music halted. Slowly tiny droplets of warm water run through her eyes. She cried, her emotions flowed. It can't be hidden anymore.

" Turmeric.." she mumbled.

Sun is setting. The long day will soon end. She sat down on the cold roof of the church. It was her favorite place on the entire town. This is where she and Turmeric always sits, talks and glance as the sun sets.

She stares at the setting sun, it was beautiful scenery. Anyone would envy the sight. Suddenly a hand patted her shoulder. It startled her. She glances back and was surprised as she saw who it was.

" Mind if I join you..?' The handsome fairy said as he slowly sat beside her. She stares.

" sure.." she replied almost like a whisper.

A sudden cold silence filled the air which made her feel a bit awkward at the moment. She wondered what to say to him but there were no words that came out from her.

Suddenly he breaks the silence.

" such a wonderful scene, isn't it? " he said looking at the setting sun in front.

" yes, it is.." she replied hesitantly not giving him a single glance.

At that moment her mind suddenly recollects her thought and was determine that it was the proper time to confess her true feelings for him. She takes a deep breath and suddenly glances at him.

" ano.. Turmeric-kun.." she started but before she could say another word she was cut off by him..

" Ginger, there is something that was bothering me all this time.." he said glancing at her with his puzzled stares.

She was worried from his sudden words. She silently listens to him with hope in her heart that she could help him from what's bothering him.

' There she goes again with her most caring stare..' he thought. Still staring at her he continues.

" I was always telling you about my ideal cloud and how would I want myself to regain it for a long time now.. my ultimate dream.. my wish.." he said.

" hai..! You have always wishing for it. To tell you the truth I also wish that you could attain it soon.. I would be very happy if you accomplish it..' she replied still weary from his sudden statement.

" I know.." he said while slowly grabbing her hand. Now both of them staring silently with each other.

" What do you mean..?" startled by his gesture she glances at her hand being held by him and then looks at his eyes once again. A bit confused by his words.

" I knew it all a long.. You're feelings for me.. You always cared for me.." he replied as his other hand held her cheeks. From there he saw her eyes starting to shed tears.

She shifted her sight to him. She wipes the sudden tears falling from her cheeks.

" Well it is normal for friends to do that. I cared for you because we've been friends since we were young. It is natural right..?" she replied not staring at him. Shyness appeared from her voice and face.

" aikawarazu da na.. you surely like to hide your feelings, and denies it often as possible.." he said while he giggles at the adorable cuteness she was acting in front him.

She feels more awkward to him now than before. She can no longer understand the sudden situation, she can't comprehend why turmeric is doing this to her.

Suddenly she felt Turmeric move his other hand to her cheeks. Holding it with utmost care. He turns her sight to face him. He inch his face to her closer than before. It made her blush. Abundant redness building from her cheeks.

" You don't have to hide your feelings anymore. I'm sorry for always making you sad. You felt that I don't care for you.." he said while slowly giving her soft kisses on her reddened cheeks.

" The truth is that I feel shy whenever you are around, it is almost suffocating me that's why I can't do things properly.." he added in between kisses.

Suddenly tears starting to flow once more from her eyes. He gently wipes her tears and slowly kissed her forehead. No words could come out from her. She puts her arms to his, embracing him.

' I made her cry once again..' he thought, it saddened him.

He saw it from a vey far distance. He saw how she suffered from him. She saw her cry in her silence. At that time he was not brave enough to comfort her. But today was different. He was now there for her. Relieving the pain that she feels inside while he embraces her.

" I love you dearly..i wont hide it anymore. .." he whispered to her ears.

" Turmeric, I don't know what to say..' she replied almost like a mumble to his ears.

" You don't have to say anything anymore. You have done a lot of things for me. Now is the time for me to do the same for you." He replied while tugging her closer on his embrace almost like it is hard to breath.

" I love you so much.." he said while slowly inching his way to kiss her soft pink lips as tears flow from her swollen eyes. They both shut their eyes. Feeling the sudden sensations building throughout their whole being.

And suddenly she breaks the kiss he wipes her cheeks with his soft hand. She stares at him with admiration and love on his eyes.

" I love you too.." she said as she give him a tender and loving embrace.

The sun already had set. And the sky became dark. The night has arrived and the moon was starting to show in the star-filled sky.

The couple silently watched the sky and waited for the coming new tomorrow for the both of them, together holding tightly each other. Not hiding nor denying anymore. The true feelings that they would always keep secret.

_**Owari!**_

_**A/N: What do you think..? I tried my best to make it more romantic for the both of them. I hope I made justice on the characters. Gomen for the improper use of words and grammar.**_

_**I hope I could write another wonderful story.**_

_**Ja ne..**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Baby_doLLPink&Blue. **_


End file.
